Missing Love
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: It was never the right time for them to be together. Life kept getting in the way. Until now. BB, slight HA
1. David

Disclaimer: I got this idea after watching _A Lot __Like__ Love_, which is an amazing movie. I don't own anything, etc., etc.

Please enjoy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Today was the big day. Today was the day that Special Agent Seeley Booth would finally ask out his partner, and friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. He had it all set. He was going to wait for the perfect moment, and then when she least expects it, he's going to do it. He's going to ask her out.

Now, if this stupid case hadn't got in the way, it would've been perfect.

"Bones! What are you doing?" he asked, waltzing into her office like always.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and quickly turned off her computer. "Nothing. What do you want?"

Booth stared at her before smirking and asking in an annoying tone, "What was that? You were doing something."

"It was just….research." Booth just nodded, obviously not buying it. "It was! Now, are you in here for a reason or just to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Geez, Bones, lighten up. I brought you a case," he ended in a sing-song voice. She was already up and grabbing her stuff by the time he finished. " 'Atta girl."

It was on the way to the crime scene when Brennan spoke again. "I have a date tonight."

Booth almost drove off the road in shock. "What?"

"I have a date tonight."

_No._ "Um, okay," he dragged out, "What brought that on?"

"Before, you asked me what I was doing. I was setting up plans for my date with this guy David I met online."

"Online? You met your date online. Have you any idea how many people get assaulted by others that they 'meet online'?"

"Yes, but it's harmless. I've done my Googling I know all about him and he is a very nice, successful guy."

"Uh huh, sure he is. What's his handle anyway? Huh? Molester846?"

Brennan punched Booth's arm. "That's not funny! He is a very sweet guy, and it's just dinner anyway."

"Fine, Bones, just…fine."

The pair didn't speak again for the rest of the trip and the only time they spoke at the scene, or for the rest of the day that matter, was when stuff was relevant to the case. Booth couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be the best day of his life, when he finally got to ask out his lovely partner. But no, some ass named David beat him to it. Life sucked.

"So," Booth started later that night when Brennan was packing up to leave, "getting ready for your date?"

"Yes. I have to meet him at the restaurant at seven. Now, if you don't mind." Brennan went to leave and Booth finally had to say something.

"Why are you going out with him, anyway?"

Brennan sighed. "Look, Booth, whether you know it or not, I meet guys, I go out with them, and on occasion I sleep with them. It's how most women in the world are. Do you have a problem with women, Booth?"

Booth sighed. "You know damn well that I don't have a problem with women. And that's fine, you know, you can go out with Dick431 or whatever his deal is. I don't care. I was just looking out for you and your safety."

"Thanks, but you don't have too, Booth. I can take care of myself. I have long before you appeared in my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to. Goodnight, Agent Booth."

Booth sighed as Brennan stalked out of the Jeffersonian. It didn't seem fair. He was always the one there for her, and he had a strong feeling he would be the only one that was constantly there for her from now on. Why wasn't this working out like he planned?

As Booth drove home, thinking of the half-full bottle of whiskey that would be his date tonight, he thought of his relationship with Brennan. _I guess we really are only partners, _he thought. Well, that's fine. If she didn't want to be anything more, than neither did he.

A/N: Hopefully get chapter 2 up tonight!!


	2. Cam

Hopefully this chapter will be longer. Sorry about the short one before. Also, I know these scenes from the episodes may not be exactly write. I'm sort of re-writing them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dr. Brennan didn't know what to think of her new boss. Camille Saroyan seemed like an efficient worker, but there was something about her that didn't sit right. Maybe it was the fact that she was stricter than Dr. Goodman, or the fact that she, for whatever reason, seemed to have a personal vendetta against Brennan. Either way, Brennan was sure she wouldn't trust Saroyan until she gave Brennan a reason to.

On top of getting a new boss, Brennan had just broken up with her boyfriend David after six months. And while she should be sad that she was basically alone, again, she just couldn't find an ounce of sadness towards it. She did have plenty other things to be sad about, like, finding out her mother was dead and having her dad alive but on the run, and having her brother living far away from her, but this thing with David didn't really make her sad at all. In fact, it made her happy. Especially because now that her and David were done, she was confident that her relationship with Booth would get back to where it had been.

While she was dating David, Booth kind of steered away from her. Sure, he was there for her and comforting during her mother's case and she was there for him that one time he confided in her with one of his sniper stories, but he didn't really hang out with her like they used to. So, she was happy to think that the two partners would get back into their old habits.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said, standing in her office doorway. She was happy to see him, but obviously not about to let him know that. "Angela has my notes, so I'll see ya tomorrow."

_What? No dinner, no ice cream, not even a drink?_

"Oh, um OK. See you tomorrow." _What the hell?_

Booth nodded and went on his way. Brennan waited a few seconds, and then got up to follow him. She wasn't going to stalk him, just see where he went. Maybe he was just tired, maybe he had Parker, maybe he…

Then she stopped. She could not believe what she was seeing. Booth had walked right into Cam's office and kissed her before leaving. He was back with Cam? Cam!? This could not be happening.

All of a sudden Brennan couldn't breathe. She felt like her chest was caving in. This wasn't a normal friendship, she decided right then and there.

She was starting to get feelings for Booth. It was almost unreal. What was she going to do now? The answer was simple. Brennan ran for Angela's office, flung the door open, and when Angela greeted her, she broke down crying.

"Bren?" Angela asked. "Bren, why are you crying? Come on, sweetie, it can't be that bad. Is it David?" Brennan shook her head. "Is it Russ?" Again, no. "Then what is it?"

"Booth," Brennan finally said, "Booth is dating Cam."

Angela put her arms around her best friend. "Oh, sweetie," she said, "I'm sorry but I don't understand. Why are you this upset? Did Booth say something to you, or Cam?" Brennan, again, shook her head. "Then what is it? What's wrong?"

Brennan took a few deep, calm breaths, and then said, "I think I'm falling for Booth." Angela just looked at her in shock before saying, "Oh, sweetie," and engulfing her best friend in a hug, and held her for a while until Brennan finally stopped crying.

Five months later…

It was over. Howard Epps was officially dead and gone from the lives of everyone at the Jeffersonian. Brennan knew that Booth felt guilty for basically killing Epps, although no one blamed Booth. In fact, they all thanked him. But Brennan knew Booth, and knew that he felt guilty about Epps, and guilty about yelling at Parker. So, when Brennan wanted to find Booth, she knew where to go.

To the carousel.

She stood to the side and watched Booth put his son on the ride, and he kissed his head, and walked over to her.

"Hi. How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"Saturday morning," was all she said, not to let her know that she really knew more about him then he thought. The pair went and sat on a nearby bench and watched Parker go round and round on the merry-go-round.

"It's over," Booth said suddenly, "with Cam, I mean."

Brennan let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was she supposed to say to that? "Oh," was all she could muster. But maybe this was her shot. The shot she didn't get before. "Well, maybe…" she started, but was interrupted.

"You know, what happened with Cam happened because we had a personal relationship. When people work together in high-stress situations, it's hard to keep that balance. That's why there's this line, that can never be crossed," Booth said slowly, as if he didn't believe it.

"Never?" Brennan asked, trying to make sure she heard him right. He can't have meant _never_, never. Right? Just, for a little bit.

"Never, Bones. I don't ever want to do anything that would endanger my child's life or someone else's. Especially someone like Cam or you."

"Me?" she asked, her heart in her throat.

"Yes, Bones, you. You're my partner and, believe it or not, my best friend. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Brennan just looked at him while he looked at his son. She placed her hand over his and said, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Booth. I'm here, and I'm okay. You always make sure I'm okay. You're my hero."

Tears welled in Booth's eyes as he rubbed her hand with his, and watched as his son came running off the carousel and over to him and Brennan. Things were going to be different between them from now on.


	3. Sully

Hey there! Sorry about the wait…college is insane at the end of a semester. Anyway, here's chapter three!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was two weeks after Booth and Cam split that he was pushed into therapy and Brennan started seeing Agent Tim Sullivan. Booth couldn't help but be insanely jealous. This guy, Sully, had swept in from nowhere, stolen Booth's partner, and preceded to try and make her fall in love with him. What an ass.

Of course, Booth did originally like Sully. He was a good guy, like he told Brennan. But after finding out that Brennan and Sully were getting hot and heavy, Booth's opinion changed. He now thinks that Sully is a low-life creep who steals partners and makes them fall in love with him.

Original.

The day Sully asked for Booth's help of how to get Brennan in bed, it was the last straw – and Sully had called him out on it.

"Do you want her? You want her. You won't help me because you're in love with your partner!" Sully had yelled at Booth. Well, maybe not _love_…but….

Wait, was it love? Booth wasn't sure. A year ago, he would've jumped at the chance of being with Brennan. He didn't know why after only knowing her for a short time that he wanted her, but he did. He wanted her so bad back then, but now…he wasn't sure.

He became sure when he turned around and saw Sully and Brennan kissing in her office. Until then, the whole Sully/Brennan thing was like a myth. Not real. Booth could sit back and imagine that Brennan was sleeping alone at home, not in the arms of his co-worker. But after seeing that kiss, so full of passion and obviously something they both wanted, Booth was sure that he wanted Brennan for himself.

If only he hadn't made that damned speech about "the line."

Well, it was time to fix that. His opportunity came when Sully announced he was leaving. Of course, when Brennan said he wanted her to go with him, Booth was furious. How dare Sully take away his Bones? But of course, Booth had to be the good person and tell Brennan to go. A little part of him must have known she wouldn't. But seeing her on that dock and Sully sailing off on that boat, Booth couldn't help but smile.

"I want breakfast," he had told Brennan, "let's go."

So, they went to the diner, as usual. Booth ordered eggs and bacon, and Brennan ordered corn flakes. It was so typical, the waitress almost didn't even bother asking what they wanted. They sat there in silence, Brennan staring into her food, before Booth finally had to ask.

"Bones, are you okay?"

Brennan just looked up at him. Her eyes were glistening with tears that refused to fall and she smiled a sad smile before saying, "Yeah, I think I am."

Booth pushed away his coffee cup, grabbed her hands in his, and said in a low voice, "Temperance, you can tell me. It's okay. Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

A single tear fell as she whispered, "I can't." Booth sighed, said, "Come on," and threw some money on the table before leaving with his hand to the small of her back. She didn't make eye contact with anyone while they were leaving, and they just made it to where Booth's car was parked when she broke down sobbing. "Why, Booth? Why does this happen to me? I'm a good person. I give money to charity, I'm a good friend, I pay my taxes and follow the laws. Mostly. Why does everyone leave me? Am I that awful?"

Booth gathered her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair. "Shh, it's OK. You're not awful, you're anything but. Look at me," he stated, and pulled back so she could look at him. He had one hand on her shoulder, and the other he used to make pointing gestures. "You are a good person. You are. You are wonderful and amazing. You have a beautiful soul and a wonderful heart. I am so blessed to have you in my life, and I can't tell you why people leave, but they are fools. I can't imagine ever leaving someone like you."

Brennan lost herself in that moment, and the next thing she knew, her sobs had subsided, and she reached up to kiss Booth. Their warm lips met, and it was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. It was so real and felt so right. His arms grabbed her back to pull her closer, and she cupped his face to make sure she could be that close. After a minute or two though, they pulled apart, their foreheads touching. Their breathing was labored, but their hands and arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Come on," Booth finally said, "I'll drive you home." He opened the passenger side door for her, and she got in slowly. He closed the door behind her, and sighed, running his hand down his face. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced, but some part of him was telling him it wasn't right. He should not be taking advantage of her like this.

So he got in the car, and drove her home. He offered to walk her to her door, but she declined, said a quick word of thanks, and walked to the door – not looking at him once. He waited until he saw her lights turn on, then turn and drove away.

That was the day that Seeley Booth realized he was in love with his partner.


End file.
